conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EMP Weapons (EV)
An EMP is a burst of electromagnetic radiation from an explosion (especially a nuclear explosion) or a suddenly fluctuating magnetic field. The resulting electric and magnetic fields may couple with electrical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and voltage surges. The sun is known for creating these pulses in solar flares. Nuclear bombs also release massive electro-magnetic pulses. EMP weapons were first feared in the late 1990's called the Blackout Scenario in which a nuclear bomb is detonated at altitude causing a massive EMP wave to spread out and destroy all electrical equipment including common electronics, cars, planes and power plant facilities. Droid Warfare EMP weapons are useful weapon combatting droids. EMP rifles can be used against droids as can EMP grenades, mines and in the event it may be necessary, EMP WMD weapons can be used to destroy large numbers of invading droids. Many nations who use droids, use EMP effected systems as a security feature. Everett specifies the need for droids to be effected by electro-magnetic pulses for any event in which a droid may become "self aware" or face other forms of malfunction which would require the destruction of the droid. Paranormal Scientific research has shown that spirits tend to give off electro-magnetic fields, which is why ghost sightings tend to affect electronics, audio and video equipment, sensors and the temperature of a room. This lead to the theory that spirits are made up of purely electrical and magnetic energy. In 2003, the Paranormal Control & Investigation was created in the Union of Everett to investigate and eliminate paranormal threats, including spirits. Based on the fact that spirits are comprised of electrical energy, it was theorized that spirits could be destroyed through an electro-magnetic pulse. This was first tested on suspected possessed individuals who then had EMPs fired at them with an electro-magnetic pulse generator. Possessed persons seemed to recover within an hour of being EMP bombed and signs of being possessed disappeared. Further study was conducted against reportedly haunted houses and other locations. U.S. EMP bombs were set off inside these structures. The previous paranormally active locations seemed to go quiet from that point on, all paranormal activity just stopped. The EMP generator in an EMP phaser is powerful enough to cause "injury" and "damage" to a spirit and can dissipate particle and electrical energy that makes up an E.M.S.E. spirit entity. Alternative To Weapons of Mass Destruction EMP weapons are theoretically the best form of weapon of mass destruction should the intention be to take out enemys' cities. Electro-magnetic pulses cannot kill living things are are highly effective in taking down electronics. EMP weapons are non lethal which would allow for the deployment of EMP bombs against locations where civilians would get injured or killed should a different warfare method be used. Everett has developed Electro Magnetic Pulse Bombs, which require no nuclear explosion, and can destroy up to a 25 mile diameter area of electronic equipment including vehicles, power systems, satellites, communications and weapons such as droids, ICBMs and missiles and electronic based weapons. Nuclear based EMP attacks can wipe out much larger areas, stretching as a far as destroying an entire continent depending on the power of the nuclear warhead and the altitude it is detonated. In response to the threat of nuclear EMP attack, Everett has secured many vital systems and locations by EMP proofing wiring and devices. Systems such as Everett's power grid, water systems, satellites, military bases, civilian airliners and air control, military aircraft, space craft, military communications systems and all major Naval vessels are protected from EMP attack. Everett additionally has connected its power systems under the control of a single national grid system which can be shut off in the event of an EMP attack or a natural event such as a solar flare. Everett's government has additionally made it a goal to secure its hospitals and first responder stations, agencies and buildings from EMP attacks or natural events. Everett's Maglev rail system features EMP defense. Weapons EMP Phasers EMP Phasers began development in 2004 by the Everetti military. Small, gun-size generators were developed and tested. The standard phaser is the XM8-class Phaser Rifle which consists of a rifle class generator in the body of the gun, connected to a detachable fusion cell battery. The EMP generator fires a directed burst of EMP energy through an EMP proof barrel, directing the burst out the barrel and straight at it's target. The XM8-class features a fire mode selection, giving semi auto and full auto EMP fire and a charging handle that is pulled back, cocking it, activating the gun. A notable thermal imaging and night vision screen is attached to the side of the gun which allows for tracking temperature fluctuations when combatting E.M.S.E. targets. A second smaller phaser has been designed, as a sidearms and self defense weapon, the Handgun-class. This consists of a HK USP design. EMP Grenades/Bombs The first EMP bomb was created by the United States, called the NNEMP or Non-Nuclear Electro-Magnetic Pulse. A generator was contructed that produced small EMP explosions. Tests successfully disabled vehicles and electronic equipment that were placed into the bomb's radius. Larger scale bombs have been tested. A common effective EMP bomb is a nuclear warhead, which generates a massive wave. The EMP grenade is a moderately sized generator in a ball. The grenade is about twice the size of a normal frag grenade and can cause an EMP wave that destroys anything within five to ten feet radius of the detonation. Current Everetti EMP bombs use a nuclear fusion reaction to generate an EMP wave that can spread for many miles, disabling all electronic equipment. EMP Mines EMP mines are a small land mine like device that can be placed on the floor of a building. If an object that causes electro-magnetic feild disruptions passes over the mine, it detonates, bursting an EMP wave, destroying anything within fifteen feet of detonation. This is effective against both droids and spirits. The mine is constantly reuseable and it will detonate over and over again, each time a disruption is detected in it's proximity. Computers, clock radios and televisions are known to cause electro-magnetic field disruptions and should be avoided when placing a mine. Defense EMP defensive weapons are fairly useless in general combat against humans but are superior when faced with paranormal targets. Generator Vest The EMF Generator Vest is a body armor equivalent of a bullet proof vest. It is currently in use with paranormal extermination and PCI agency operatives. When going up against vicious and violent entities, these vests are vital. The vest is like any other standard military plate carrier instead with the interior filled with wiring and specialized nodes that give off electro-magnetic field energy. These vests form a sheild of EMF energy around the general area of the individual wearing it. Spirits that attempt to attack a peson wearing the vest will recieve a damaging shock effect and therefore flee from it's range which is about one to two feet. It is slightly powerful enough to damage nearby electronic equipment. Category:Union of Everett Category:Weapons